The Truth in a Wisper
by Iolakana
Summary: When a young lady that knows Spike from his human life comes to Sunnydale she turns his, the Buffy crew and Angel Investigations(sp) life upside down and right side up again. FEEDBACK PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-All chatectors belong to Joss and the buffy crew..so dont sue me cuz im only a helpless fan. Oh ya but a few people are mine. Feedback-YES YES please send feedback..but only if its nice.this is my first buffy fanfic so dont be all mean to me. Summary- Someone big and important from Spikes past makes a big impact on not only him self but the scoobies too. So with some pushing Buffy turns to Angel to get some help reasearching this mistery lady. Couples- B/S X/A A/C Season- 6...a few spoiles but not many. A.N.-Okay since my computer crashed last year it lost my good typing thing, so it doesnt have spell check on it so if there are mistakes just nicley tell me..dont yell at me or anything. I will try and do the best i can. ~*~Each chapter is named after and centered around a song. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS! ~*~Okay this first chapter WILL be pretty short cuz i wanna see if u guys even like it first. Then if u do i will keep writing.~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
As she slowly walked down the street heading towards the Majik Box she wondered if they knew about her. If they knew about their past. She knew he was a vampire, she didn't know if he knew though..what she was. She was wearing a small white sweeter/tee-shirt thing... that showed off her nicely tanned and muscular stomach along with pair of dark blue jeans, a long striped scarf with black and white stripes on it..and a wide brimmed black hat. her hair was long blond..about to her elbows that had darkish pruple strikes in it. (A.N.- this girl kinda is a cross between Britney Spears and Shakira..VERY popstary.lol) She also had a very thick engilsh accent, and very pretty deep blue eyes.  
  
She walked into the majik box. Only Buffy, Dawn and Xander were there. Her smile turned into a frown just as Dawn came up to her and asked if she needed anything.  
  
DAWN- Hello, welcome to the majik box may i help you? You look a little lost.  
  
GIRL- Oh..I was looking for William, but I see he's not here. Do you people know who he is?  
  
DAWN- We know a Spike. His name was William untill he um..changed it.  
  
GIRL- Oh yeah I forgot he goes by Spike these days..I dont know why though. I mean it's sucha ugly and eeww name.  
  
DAWN- Well I kinda like it It grew on me before I though the same thing but now i think it's pretty kool. Whats is your name by the way. I mean we are having this whole converstaion about Spike and I don't even know your name!  
  
Just then Xander stood up an walked over to the two girls.  
  
XANDER- Dawn, how are you talking to, didn't Buffy ever teach you not to talk to pretty ladies you dont no!?  
  
DAWN- But she's nice..she knows Spike..but she calls him Willaim. And for your information I was justa bout to find out her name! Wasn't I?  
  
GIRL- (facing Xander) I wasn't going to harm her. Im a nice lady, well I most of the time I am, but lets just say you don't wan't to make me mad. And my name Korina. Korina Osbourn.  
  
XANDER- Well Korina Osbourn, how do you know the evil souless killer..you still call William?  
  
KORINA- I am his sister. His twin sister.  
  
Buffy slowely walked through the door of her training room and into the main area of the store with the compleat look of shock on her face. Her face match everyone face in the room.  
  
BUFFY- Did I just hear you say your Spike's TWIN sister?  
  
KORINA- Yes, you heard me right. I am Willaim's twin sister. Im younger though, but only by 17 mineuts.  
  
Buffy couldn't say anything. She was speechless so Xander spoke for her.  
  
XANDER- How is that possible, Spike is a vampire. Not to point out the fact he's like 200 years old.  
  
KORINA- He's only 197..our birthday is next week.  
  
DAWN- Spike has a birthday!!  
  
KORINA- Well duh!  
  
Buffy was getting annoyed, she didn't want to put up with any dead people alive crap. Which is clearly what Korina was trying to pull.  
  
BUFFY- So, I don't know what your trying to pull Korina whatever, but I think you need to leave because I don't belive you, none of us belive you.  
  
DAWN- I belive-  
  
XANDER- Dawn! We don't like this new lady..okay so hush!  
  
KORINA- You people don't belive in giving people chances because I AM William's sister. Next time you see him ask him. Ask him if he remeber when the papers-(A.N. they even have newpapers back then!?)-when the papers reported me dead! When they reportaned they found a girl cut up and hanginf from her feet in the trees. Ask him if he remebers that!  
  
Then she was gone. Korina stormed out of the shop leaving 3 faces stunned.  
  
BUFFY- I think Spike has some explaning to do.  
  
DAWN- I'll get our coats! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~*~Okay I don't know anything bout twins or anything so I'm just making some stuff up okay. If you are a twin i don't mean to affend you.~*~  
  
As Xander, Dawn and Buffy walked fastly through the cemetary they didnt really say anything. If this Korina lady was telling the truth then they had major questions to ask Spike. As they reached Spikes crypt they were afraid to push the door open.  
  
BUFFY- Okay, so let's do this..time to open the door....opeing the door now.  
  
XANDER- Good god..If you guys arnt gonna do it then I will.  
  
Xander pulled his foot up and kicked the door open causing it to fall off the hinges and falling to the ground.  
  
DAWN- Wow! Xander look at you all super strong Xander!  
  
XANDER- Hey, well you know..  
  
BUFFY- You guys come on we have more important issues to deal with.  
  
XANDER- Ya, Buff, Spike's family is a major issue cause we all care so much about him!  
  
As Xander was in the midlde of a classic Xander insult, Spike climbed up from the bottom of his crypt.  
  
SPIKE- So scobbies what do I owe the pleasure? Oh and the whelp isn't welcome here.  
  
XANDER- Yes, Spike and your welcome everywhere we hang out also.  
  
SPIKE- Hey! do you see me following you bloody people everywhere!  
  
BUFFY- OMG, you guys please just stop now!! Xander if you arnt gonna get along then you can leave.  
  
SPIKE- Yeah! My home..I say you leave..after you loose your last chance.  
  
XANDER- Oh ya! I get another chance!  
  
Buffy ingnoring Xanders last comment, she wnet ahead and comfronted the big topic.  
  
BUFFY- Spike, today we got a visit from a girl named Korina-  
  
Spike's head instently tunred and looked at her.  
  
BUFFY- She said she was your sister. She also told us to ask you if you remeber the papers..-  
  
SPIKE- I remeber!-  
  
He said this with anger but yet surpise and full of sadness.  
  
DAWN- So is it true, is she your sister?  
  
SPIKE- Yes.  
  
His voice was soft and he sounded hurt.  
  
SPIKE- Was she okay...I mean how, how could she still be alive?  
  
BUFFY- She didnt say. We asked but we..we didn't belive her at first.  
  
DAWN- Your twins..thats so cool!!!! And your older..I wish I had a twin cause then I could play all these jokes on-  
  
XANDER- Dawn..please I don't think this is the time.  
  
DAWN- Well, thats not what you were saying 10 mineuts ago!  
  
BUFFY- Dawn go home.  
  
DAWN- NO! I have all the right to be here. Don't I Spike!  
  
SPIKE- I'm sorry nibblet, I think you should go home.  
  
DAWN- I don't belive this!  
  
Dawn ran out of the crypt angry, Xander follows after to her. Buffy didn't really notice this due to the fact she had a deep feeling of sympathy for Spike.  
  
BUFFY- I'm sorry we didn't listen to her. She looked good though, she wasn't all cutted up or anything..like she said. How she died and all, Im sorry I know what it's like to loose a family member.  
  
SPIKE- But what about a sister! A twin?  
  
BUFFY- I know and I'm sorry that you lost her. I need to know more about why she is still alive, but if you want it can wait. I think you need sometime to get through this, and-  
  
SPIKE- It wasnt a vampire, I can tell you that but I don't know I really don't know. All i know is that they found her dead when she was 17 hanging from the trees near the castle..I mean the house...the house! She had so many cuts, They couldn't even count how many there were.  
  
BUFFY- Did they even find her killer?  
  
SPIKE- Yes and no, they later found out that there were two people involved, one was found beaten to death. The police thought it was probley Korina who beat him, but they never found the second person.  
  
BUFFY- That's so horrible, who could do such a thing?  
  
SPIKE- I'v done it before....  
  
BUFFY- Why? After your own sister was found dead all decaptated!!  
  
SPIKE- I was different then..you know that. You know that I'v changed..I mean I love you, that's a big change.  
  
Buffy cringed when he said those 3 words... that I love you.  
  
BUFFY- I know you do...  
  
Then there was silence, nobody spoke they jsuts stood there. Not even looking at eachother. Then she came through the door. Very soflty she spoke with hope and question.  
  
KORINA- William?!? Is that you?  
  
SPIKE- Omg..Korina!  
  
Korina ran up to him, running into his waiting arms. Hugging eachother tightly Buffy knew this was her que to leave. She said one word then quietly walked out of the crypt and walked home.  
  
BUFFY- Family.  
  
~~~***~~~SORRY ABOUT ANY MISTAKES I DIDNT CATCH IM WATCHING AMERICAN IDOL AND MY FOCUS IS ON THE SHOW!!!! GO KELLY...OKAY THERE GONNA ANNOUCE IT LIKE RIGHT NOW...THE WINNER IS....!!!!!!***KELLY CLARKSON***!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!! YA GO KELLY!!! So, yes it was a little bad, maybe it was even badder then I think it is. If you guys have any NICE comments or tips for me to improve my story please tell me and I will thinka bout adding them. I really really want feedback, but keep it nice! Oh yeah no song in this chapter next chapter will hopefully have one!! DAYDREAMER 


	2. Brotha

Thanks for the review!!! Again I will try my best to make it the best I can with the least mistakes.  
  
The song in this chapter is called "Brotha" by Angie Stone. hehe im so crony..brotha and bout borthers..wow what kind of fan am i? LOL Disclaimer-I dont own any of the charactors, spoiler or any kind of the "real" buffy stuff. It all belongs tot he brillant brain of Joss and his crew.  
  
This chapter happens around  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ A WEEK LATER Korina and Spike sta theer styaring at eachoth with a smile on both of there faces.  
  
KORINA- I haven't seen you smile in like forever.  
  
SPIKE- Well the fact that you died when you were seventeen kinda had a effect on that didn't it?  
  
KORINA- That's not true William. I'v been wathcing you. All of you. I know everything about you Sunnydale kiddies. I know all of your secrets. I even no things I wish i didn't no! [He is my King, He is my one]  
  
[Yes he's my father, Yes he's my son]  
  
[I can talk to him, cuz he understands]  
  
[Everything I go through and everything I am]  
  
SPIKE- That tid bit creepy.  
  
KORINA- It's my job.  
  
SPIKE- I heard.  
  
KORINA- so you know what i am though right.  
  
SPIKE- kinda. I mean I don't know everything, but..(stumbleing over his words) I heard alot of stuff.  
  
[That's my support system, I can't live without him]  
  
[The best thing since sliced bread,]  
  
[Is his kiss, his hugs, his lips, his touch]  
  
[And I just want the whole world to know, about my..]  
  
Korina looked down at the ground.  
  
SPIKE- So why don't you be a good little sis and tell me the whole story ducks.  
  
KORINA- Your still using british slang..you are ssoo weird.  
  
SPIKE- oh and like (in a vally girl prep accent) "omg..like totally did u like just see that babe walk by me?" Cordeila wanna be is the whole new craze!  
  
KORINA- Omg I SO do not talk like that!  
  
Leaning closer to her, soflty saying in a still mocking tone of voice  
  
[Black Brotha, I love ya, I will never - try to hurt ya]  
  
[I want ya, to know that, I'm here for you - forever true]  
  
[Black Brotha, strong brotha, there is no - one above ya]  
  
[I want ya, to know that, I'm here for you - forever true]  
  
SPIKE- suit your slef lamb..ur a girly girl.  
  
Korina leaned in closer (and no ther not kiss close..that be gross)  
  
KORINA- What's wrong with that?(rasing a eyebrow)  
  
SPIKE- a whole lot lamb..a whole lot.  
  
[He's misunderstood, some say that he's up to no good around the neighborhood  
  
[But fo' your information - alot of my brothers got education (now check it)]  
  
[You got ya wallstreet brotha, ya blue collar brotha,]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Majik Box  
  
WILLOW- Are we sure there family cuz, yes they look alike, but that could be a..a..um thing. I forgot what the word is.  
  
DAWN- Oh good cuz for a moment there I though you lost all your smartness.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the store talking bout randem stuff when a flamy blakent Spike walked through the door.  
  
[Your down for whatever chillin on the corner brother]  
  
[A talented brotha, and to everyone of yall behind bars]  
  
[You know that Angie loves ya]  
  
ANYA- Spike your flaming!  
  
SPIKE- I know.  
  
He was wearing his normal clothes black pants but a this time baggy, a red tee-shirt and his duster.  
  
BUFFY- What do you want Spike.  
  
SPIKE- well right now I want you but...  
  
XANDER- Spike...eeww okay like I'v said ten million times..you dont have chance with Buffy.  
  
Spike smirked..that was what he thought.  
  
BUFFY- So, how Korina? [You mean so much to me, you give me what i need,]  
  
[I'm so proud of you (I said I'm so proud of you)]  
  
[I love you for stayin strong, you got it goin on]  
  
[I'm so proud of you (I'mmmmmmmmm)]  
  
SPIKE- Good, she turned on me though.  
  
BUFFY- How so? (Buffy stiffened, 'is she trouble', she though)  
  
SPIKE- She's a total girly girl. But I mean when she was alive that the last thing she would ever be.  
  
BUFFY- Your so judge mentle.  
  
Then Korina she was wearing black leath pants, a small red tee-shirt, and a uster of her own. The same thing just girl clothes.  
  
WILLOW- Okay forget what i said eralier...they ARE deffitnely family.  
  
Spike and Korina looka t eachother in horror  
  
KORINA- Okay please tell me we are not wearing the same thing!  
  
SPIKE- eeww... (was all spike could say)  
  
[Going through thick and thin, brothas you gonna win]  
  
[I'm so proud of you (I said I'm so proud of you)]  
  
[Whenever you facin doubt, brothas gon work it out]  
  
[I'm so proud of you (I got my shakable faith in ya)]  
  
BUFFY- Well that's a little scary. Not even Dawn and I would be caught dead in the same outfit on the same day. And we are even sisters, not brother and sister.  
  
SPIKE- Oh and you though I planned this, not.  
  
KORINA- I think I'm gonna go home and change.  
  
ANYA- That probley be a good thing, cause then we can go back to finding out what you are without you knowing were gonna do it.  
  
Every stopped and looked at Anya.  
  
KORINA- Hahaha, good luck with that.  
  
XANDER- What do you mean. Your not in any books or anything.  
  
KORINA- Nope!, well one, but nobody has been able to find it since the 1905.  
  
WILLOW- Well that wasn't that long ago only a little over 150 years.  
  
KORINA- Whatever.. If you do find out about me then i will tell you more, but untill then I'm not saying anything.  
  
SPIKE- Bye lamb!  
  
KORINA- Bye Will-  
  
[ohhhhh, ohhhh, for everyone of ya'll you know that Angie loves ya]  
  
[ohhhhh, ohhhh, for everyone of ya'll you know that Angie loves ya]  
  
[yeahhhhhhhh]  
  
SPIKE- what did I tell you..  
  
KORINA-Omg your are way to into your self. SPY-IK!  
  
And then she left. With her own duster trailing behind her.  
  
DAWN- She is so cool!  
  
The gabg shook their heads and went back to the table to do some more research on Spike's sister.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! FEED BACK PLEASE!! 


	3. Show

A.N.-Sorry about the mistakes last chapter. I must have not noticed them. I will try and find all the mistakes in this chapter though.  
  
Summary 4 this chapter- It's Spike and Korina's birthday.  
  
Oh I think I might have forgoten to tell you people that it takes place in season 7. It doesnt have really any spoilers cause it'my take on it. It's all made up.  
  
There is no song for this chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Buffy and Korina walked togteher through the cemetary, they have gotten very close lately and have hangin out together alot also.  
  
KORINA- William and I's birthday is tomorrow.  
  
BUFFY- Oh really! Let's see today is..what?  
  
KORINA- September 8th.  
  
BUFFY- So you guys were born on Sepetember 9th. Thats cool. How old are you guys gonna be?  
  
KORINA- Only like 198, but If like we were humans, and it was the 1800's again we would be like 47. (A.N.- I have no clue how old they would be, I just made that up.)  
  
BUFFY- Well 198 isn't that old for a vampire is it, and whatever you are.  
  
KORINA- It's very younge age. For The both of us.  
  
BUFFY- Oh....  
  
They hated to talk about who or what she was. Buffy always wanted to ask her questions but Korina always got mad and stormed off angry. She didn't want to screw up their new found friendship over what kind od deamon/thing she was.  
  
KORINA- Im surpised your not asking questions.  
  
BUFFY- I'm giving you a day off.  
  
Korina giggled. KORINA-Thanks.  
  
Then Spike came up behind them trying not to make sound to scare them. He reached over and placed one of his hands on one of the girls shoulders. They jumped in fright, Buffy being the slayer pulled out a stake and wipped around ready to make someone dust. Then she stopped to see that is was Spike.  
  
BUFFY- You idiot, did you think that was gonna scare me! You were two inches away from not turning 198!  
  
SPIKE- (turning to Korina) You told them when my birthday is.  
  
KORINA- No! I said it was William and I birthday. So I never said it was just yours, I said it was the both of ours!  
  
SPIKE- Well still I didn't want them to know.  
  
BUFFY- Why not!  
  
SPIKE- Because...I dont like birthdays, there not fun when you have to share them.  
  
KORINA- I would have to agree on that one.  
  
BUFFY- Fine we wont celebrate, if that's what you want.  
  
KORINA and SPIKE- Good, that's what we want.  
  
BUFFY- Whatever. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- NEXT DAY  
  
Willow, Tara, Xander,Anya, Buffy and dawn are all at the Summers' house sitting in the lving room.  
  
DAWN- So today the really big 198 for the twins?  
  
BUFFY- Ya, they say they don't want to celebrate thought. Not fun shareing I guess. But then again it explains why Spike is so greedy and Korina is majorly spoiled by him.  
  
XANDER- If Spike was greedy then he wouldnt be spoiler her.  
  
BUFFY- (a little confused) Well...you know that I mean.  
  
The group was distrated by the smoking blanket and yelling that came through the front door.  
  
KORINA- Well if you only let me use my powers to get us here without the flaming then I wouldnt have to yell at you!!  
  
SPIKE- Fire comes out of your freaking hands everynight....and your playing Miss Little No Fire!  
  
KORINA- It's not everynight!!!  
  
SPIKE- Yes it is!!  
  
KORINA- No it's not Mr. I-have-A soul--  
  
Spike covered her mouth with one of his hands, he couldn't let her spill the beans to everyone, but mostly not to Buffy.  
  
SPIKE- (wispering in her ear) Shut up or I will tell everyone how your a evil killer.  
  
KORINA- I didn't kill anyone. I just allow it.  
  
Dawn, Willow and Tara got up and walked over to the twins who were still yelling by the front door.  
  
DAWN,WILLOW,ANYA- Happy 198th Birthday Korina and Spike!!!  
  
KORINA and SPIKE- (yelling angerly) Don't remind us!  
  
DAWN- Sorry!  
  
Anya suddenly stood up.  
  
ANYA- I knew it, I knew it your Korina!!!  
  
WILLOW- Ya we knew that Ahn.  
  
ANYA- No! She's the Korina, she's a holder of-  
  
Korina cut her off. She knew if Anya let the beans spill from the bag then they would the scobbies would make her leave Sunnydale. And she liked it here.  
  
KORINA- Don't say it. I command you to stop now.  
  
XANDER- Woah, don't tell me your commanding my girl to shut up. because if you are then I think we have a problem.  
  
ANYA- No Xander, She wasen't she is only doing her job. She has all the right too.  
  
XANDER- Well what is her job?  
  
DAWN- Ya, we still havent found out.  
  
KORINA- Your still hooked on it. Fine if you must know so bad then your answer is in L.A. With Angel.  
  
BUFFY- Angel?  
  
KORINA- Yes Angel.  
  
BUFFY- Then I guess were all going to L.A.  
  
SPIKE- You can't be serious? Poofer, you are gonna go see the big Poofter?  
  
DAWN- Well arnt you going to? She's your sister.  
  
SPIKE- Well of course I'm going. You think I would pass up the chance to see Peaches!  
  
BUFFY- Spike, if your going to go then promise you won't kill eachother.  
  
SPIKE- Oh are you worried about me slayer?  
  
BUFFY- No! Of course not!  
  
She Lied. She did care about him, alot about him, but she could never admit to it. Not now anyway.  
  
DAWN- So were are really going to L.A.?  
  
BUFFY- I guess so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
And so they were off. Set of to the least place they all wanted to go, well maybe not Dawn. Buffy though about alot of stuff, mostly about Angel. The only people who could go were Spike, Buffy, Dawn and well Spike dragged Korina with him because he wanted her to go. Spike and Dawn were asleep in the beackseat so Korina decided she needed to talk to Buffy about something important.  
  
KORINA- Why won't you tell my Brother your in love with him?  
  
BUFFY- Okay for one im not and two what is it with you two! Why do you both think im in love with him?! I mean is it a family thing or something!?  
  
Korina just rolled her eyes. Why does she have to keep the truth from so much people?  
  
KORINA- Buffy, You don't have to lie to me, I now that your are. I can read you, it's wriiten everywhere. If I show you something that has to do with my powers do you promise not to speak of it untill we get to L.A.  
  
Buffy nooded.  
  
Korina cloesed her eyes and wispered a word "show" and then up came a screen type box. It was pretty much a TV but without all the fancy stuff and it was floating. Buffy's jaw dropped she was amazed.  
  
BUFFY- What is it?  
  
KORINA- The futur. Two days from now.  
  
On the screen it showed Buffy and Spike sittin together on a the swings in a park in LA. They were talking very closely about everything, Angel, Connor (which buffy didn't no about yet)  
  
Buffy watched the screen  
  
BUFFY- So this is really cool and all but get to the point.  
  
KORINA- Right.  
  
The screen fast fowared and stoped as Buffy saw that the two had just parted from a kiss. Then came the impossible.  
  
{SPIKE- Buffy I love you, I alwasy will.}  
  
{BUFFY- I know you do Spike, and...and I love you too}  
  
Then it was over Korina closed the screen up and Buffy sat there in the seat with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
BUFFY- Im in love with Spike Korina...and I have been ever since we first slept together.  
  
KORINA- I know, but now the hard part it over with. Now you just have to tell him, but that wont be for two days, so you have some time to think about it.  
  
BUFFY- Ya..  
  
Then Spike woke up from his nap. Buffy got nerves, she felt butterflys in her stomach.  
  
SPIKE- How's my two favorite laddies doing?  
  
He noticed that there was a kinda eery slience in the air.  
  
SPIKE- What's wrong? 


End file.
